God of Destruction Time Line
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: here is the time of events that take place in the world for God of Destruction. Inspried by Planet of the Monsters movie.


God of Destruction Time Line

1946: Monarch is formed

1956: Volcanic addictive wakes up Rodan, Rodan attacks Osaka and bring 5,000 deaths and many injured. Rodan is then later attacked and lead back to the Volcano and supposedly was killed in the attack.

1959: Dr. Ishiro is Born

1980: Miki Saegusa is born

1983: Mothra appears and attacks the Japanese capital of Tokyo and then leaves after she gets back the twin fairies.

1989: Angirius appears in Shani, China. Angirius brings 4,000 dead and many injured or missing. The military lost sight of him in the pacific open past an island chain.

1996: Gamera comes back into the world after the bird like monster codenamed "Gyaos" Returns to the world. Gamera fought it twice and after the second time won against the beast and drove the rest into hiding.

2001: Baragon appears and attacks Afghanistan takes 3 weeks to kill the beast with hell fire missiles. Reports state that 7,000 people were killed by Baragon before it was brought down.

2003: Mako Mori is born

2013: August 10th-15th, The breach opens, Las Vegas experiences a 7.1 earthquake, Vegas is attaked by a Kaiju codenamed "Trespasser". After three days battling the kaiju it was finally killed with three nuclear missiles in Oakland. Tens of thousands lost in the Kaiju's rampage.

2014: Second Kaju from breach Codenamed "Hudun" attacks Manila, Philippines.

2014: February 8th Kaiju Emergency Alert System is established.

2014: Third Kaiju attack from the breach codenamed "Kaiceph" hit Cabo San Lucas, Maxico. Kaiceph is killed and remains relocated via aircraft carrier.

2014: September 15th Seoul, South Korea conference commences. Jasper Schoenfeld presents his idea for the Jaeger.

Unknown date: Pan Pacific Defense Corps is established

November 9th, the Jaeger program begins, Construction of arm for mark 1 prototype begins.

2019: The largest recorded Kaiju comes into the world. Kaiju stands 150 meters in height and weight is 100,000 tons. Kaiju destroys Hong Kong, china in a matter of twelve hours and kills 25,000 people. Kaiju then moves back to the Pacific Ocean and reappears in Paris, France and once again is not stopped and kills another 30,000 people, it again disappears and reappears in San Francisco, California. Later this Kaiju would be Named "Godzilla". It is the only earth Kaiju to be Ranked S-Class. Godzilla then attacks Tokyo, Japan a few months later and kills one million people including Mako's family. Godzilla leaves Japan and is lured to an land chain where the United Nations decided to use two 50 megaton Nuclear War Heads on him.

2019 January 15th, Godzilla is lured to the Island chain and the bombs are dropped on him. After the drop and the explosions of the two bombs it was determined that Godzilla was killed in the attack. But then they picked up life on the scans and from the pictures it showed Godzilla survived the attack and headed back into the ocean.

2020 February 29th: Category III Kaiju "Kinfehead" Emerges from the breach. Gipsy Danger is deployed from Anchorage Shatterdom. While fighting the Category III, Shatterdom detects another Kaiju heading their way. It is conformed later from the data that it is Godzilla. Gipsy stops its fight with the Kaiju as Stacker orders them to finish off the first one first then to stop and get the hell out there. Gipsy kills Knifehead but is forced to engage Godzilla. It was a long battle but in the end the might of Godzilla proved to much and killed Yancy. Raleigh Becket is later dismissed from PPDC.

Unknown Date, 2021: Mako Moir enlists in the Jaeger Academy.

2022: Godzilla returns and is engaged in a triple battle with three Jaegers. Miki watchs from a different location to study Godzilla along with Dr. Ishiro. Miki discovers plenty about Godzilla from the battle and the others he was in with the jaegers and kaiju.

2024: The final Reports come in with the last dozen Jaegers that are still in repair and some ready to go against the Kaiju threat.

2025: Stacker recruits Raleigh Becket for Breach Assault. The anti-kaiju wall crumbles before Godzilla's might as he walks right through it. Raleigh arrives at Hong Kong Shatterdom. Day later try outs with Becket begin.

2025 January 9th: Newt looks back through the old and recent videos of Godzilla and calls for the help of Miki Saegusa to come to the Shatterdom once again. Miki arrives a week later and meets with newt to discuss Godzilla. Over a course of a month Miki and Newt learn even more about Godzilla and the other Kaiju of earth and the breach and about one another. Later Godzilla is given two names: King of the Monsters and Destroyer of Jaegers.

2026: Godzilla heads back to Hong Kong and three Jaegers are deployed against him and they all fall to the Mighty Kaiju King. Gipsy arrives on scene just in time as two Category IV kaiju came through the breach. Gipsy engaged Leatherback and Godzilla went after the other Kaiju. Gipsy managed to kill leatherback and headed into the city to fight both Godzilla and the other Kaiju. Even with the Storm raging all you could hear was the roars of the monsters as they fought in the city. Gipsy turned around and that was when Godzilla came through the side of the building with the other kaiju in hand and was holding it in his grasp. Godzilla was about to finish it when Gipsy opened up her plasma cannon on him and the Kaiju. He dropped the kaiju and looked to the new attacker and he roared to the heavens. Godzilla swung his tail and all you heard was a sonic boom as it connected and damaged Gipsy taking her lift arm off. Godzilla huffed and then turned back to the kaiju and decided to finish this now. So he unleashed an Atomic Breath on the Kaiju striking it in the chest and burning a hole straight threw it. Godzilla continued to burn the whole city after he finished the kaiju off. Mako screamed and charged right at Godzilla. But all he did was stop his attack on the city and looked to them almost like he had no interest and then bit into the mech and threw it away from him and blasted gipsy making Mako black out from the pain. Godzilla roared once again and turned to leave the city.

2027: The final phase of the attack on the breach was under way with Stiker and Gipsy and the three mighty Breach Kaiju two category Iv's and One Category V. They engaged after some fighting Godzilla arrived on scene and made short work of the smaller kaiju and gipsy took down Slattern. After Gipsy looked to Godzilla but Godzilla had no interest in them and simply turned around and walked slowly away from them. They then entered the breach and closed it for good.


End file.
